Not So Loony Lovegood
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: The Silver and Golden Trios started out fine in the library...until Ron let his yaoi fandom corrupt Harry's mind. Luna decides she isn't the loony one after her friends share their...talents. Random, Drabble, Makes absolutely NO SENSE. You WILL laugh! XD


**Alright, this is completely and utterly random…seriously, it'll…probably destroy your brain cells by the end of the day. 0.0"**

**Anyways…yeah, it's…random and…weird. 0.0" This is basically what I think about all day, which….should scare you…horribly.**

**TAKES PLACE AFTER THE DEATHLY HALLOWS **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. ESPECIALLY not the Mary-Sue *shivers* Anyways, Rowling owns HP. Not me. :)**

The Golden and Silver trios were sitting in the library, reading some random books that no one cared about. Everyone was quiet and peaceful until Ron looked at the ceiling. The ginger began to drool all over the book. Seriously. All. Over. It. Hermione snapped in his face, to which he replied with an angry voice…

"Hey!" he began to scream like a monkey being smashed by the spawn of an elephant and a hippo. "I was dreaming!"

"About what?" she inquired in a shout almost as loud as his was.

"Yaoi!" he exclaimed, standing up tall and high.

This caused everyone to pay attention to the insane ginger boy. Harry, in all seriousness, slammed his book down on the desk and stood up next to Ron with a happy expression upon his complexion.

"Between who, Ronald Bilius?" he queried, completely and utterly engrossed in the relationship.

"Well, Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, of course!" he yelled, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Who else would make the best gay couple in that hideous series?"

"Now, excuse me, but Jacob and Jasper are much more meant to be!" Harry debated, highly offended by Ron's comment.

Harry tore off his robe, showing his admiration for the couple by revealing his 'Jacob/Jasper 4ever' T-shirt. Ron gasped and tackled his BFF forever to the ground, beginning a "catfight." Neville looked over at them, becoming quite confuzzled. It wasn't before long that Harry picked up an unconscious Ron over his head and screamed about his victory and that Jacob and Jasper were meant to be. After tossing Ron onto the table, he stood on the Weasley boy's stomach.

"I am victorious!" he screamed. "Just like Victoria Justice!"

"OMIGASH." Hermione hopped on the table as well, discarding her book titled_ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._ "I LOVE that show! It reminds me of how cell phones are corrupting the teenage mind!"

"Oh, and the couples," Ginny started as she leapt onto the table, landing on her brother, "they're just so adorable! I mean, don't that Cat chick and Robbie dude remind you of Neville and Luna?"

The other two members glanced up. Luna had her usual calm look upon her face while Neville's ears turned pink. He'd already confessed to the Lovegood during the war; what more did they want? Suddenly, Ron jerked up and dashed to the trash can. Everyone watched him, baffled.

He began to pull down his pants and let a concentrated expression take over his face.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed. "What did Mom tell you about trying to take dumps in the garbage?"

He began to complain with, "But my diapers stopped working SIX HOURS ago."

"You know what," Harry began, "I say the friend of the Chosen One can go wherever he pleases! As can the Chosen One! Let me join you, Ronald!"

As Harry made his way over to the garbage can, Ron pushed him away, causing Harry to become hurt.

"You may be the Chosen One, but I'm the Pony of the Fourth Dimension!" he screamed like a two year old would.

"No way!" Hermione hollered. "Can I have your autograph?"

Ginny jumped off the table, announcing that she had secretly learned how to fly! However, she jumped off and got a face full of floor. So, in the end, Neville and Luna looked around them, seeing Hermione scream at Ron for not giving her his autograph, Ron trying to take a dump in the trash can, Harry fighting with Ron about how the Chosen One was a WAY better title than the Pony of the Fourth Dimension, and Ginny was on the floor…flapping her "wings."

Luna sighed, closed her book and turned to Neville, who turned his own attention to the dirty-blonde-haired girl.

"That was quite…strange," Neville commented. "Did you want to go feed the Thestrals?"

"Of course," she replied, leaving the library of insanity with the Longbottom.

As she looked back, she breathed calmly, "And they thought _I_ was weird."

**Ok…random story is random. 0.0" this made me feel kinda stupid. XD**

**Bye~**


End file.
